The technology relates to an input apparatus for vehicle provided in a vehicle interior. For example, the technology relates to an input apparatus for vehicle that helps to select any content from a plurality of selectable contents that are displayed on a display provided in the vehicle interior.
Some input apparatuses for vehicle cause a plurality of icons directed to a control of a function, such as audio and visual functions, to be displayed on a display of a car navigation system and allow any icon to be selected from the icons. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2015-22604 discloses an input apparatus for vehicle that allows for a selection of, for example, any application from a plurality of audio and visual applications by touching a corresponding icon displayed on a display of a car navigation system. The display of the car navigation system disclosed in JP-A No. 2015-22604 serves as a touch panel.